


Unfinished Business: Prologue

by Molly_Hats



Series: All the Living are Dead, and the Dead are All Living [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bruce Wayne first saw ghosts when he was 12 years old.





	Unfinished Business: Prologue

They were talking about Zorro, Bruce remembered. They were making their way back from the theater, and the man stepped out of the shadows.

There were several shots. Bruce couldn’t remember how many, even though they changed his life forever, even though he wanted to be a detective. He remembered other things. He remembered Mom complaining about him and Dad being so judgemental. He remembered the man’s eyes--wide, brown, unreadable. He remembered screaming.

Most of all, though, he remembered those pearls falling on the ground, bouncing, rolling into the gutter. His eyes followed them, frozen in fear, and the figures began to emerge. No, not emerge, it was as though they’d always been there, and he’d only just started to see.

White and translucent, they slowly materialized, and for a few dumb moments he thought maybe they’d come from the pearls. Some merely wandered about, ignoring him, but others stood by in horror, some meeting his eyes, others shying away. They stood silent witness, watching him as the murderer ran away, slouching down the alleyway, bumping Bruce out of the way. They watched as he shouted at his parents, shook them, his mouth wide open and his eyes terrified, struggling to comprehend. 

In one moment, he lost the most important living people to him, and discovered the world of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of A) studying for the SAT tomorrow or B) writing the next installment of Get a Clue. ADD is a jerk, 9/10 don't recommend (the 1 is for occasionally getting stuff done solely after procrastinating and hyperfixating).


End file.
